


Consequences

by trashassassin



Series: Two Halves of a Whole [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: BDSM, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashassassin/pseuds/trashassassin
Summary: Vergil gets his revenge on you for stealing his dignity.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: Two Halves of a Whole [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963183
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Vergil may be a little different now, but he hasn't forgotten all those things you've done to him (some of which still have yet to be revealed). He craves power in all things, even in the bedroom. But does this dynamic go deeper than a simple kink of his?! This remains to be seen...
> 
> Just a fair warning, if you expect the rest of this series to be as shamelessly smutty as this, be prepared for the gradual fluffy, angsty takeover because it's coming.

They say every action has consequences and you were never more aware of that fact than you were in that very moment.

Vergil was leaning over you, one hand clasping your wrists together above your head, the other tracing agonizingly slow lines over the fabric of your underwear. He’d been at it for what felt like an eternity and every nerve in your body was crying out for him to just fucking touch you already.

But, he wasn’t going to. Not yet. This was your payback for everything you’d put him through.

“Please!” you groaned.

You lifted your hips toward him, which only prompted him to move his hand further away.

“Shh,” he hissed, his breath tickling the outer edges of your ear. “I’m not finished warming you up yet.”

He pressed his fingertips against your clit for just a second before continuing his teasing, gently nibbling your ear and trailing kisses down your neck. This was the most he’d touched you since he’d begun and you found yourself overwhelmed as pricks of pleasure spread throughout your entire body from the points of contact, gathering near the base of your spine.

You were already aching for him. How did he always manage to do this? He knew your body so well, zeroing in on your weak spots without you even needing to say a word. This was both a blessing and a curse. On the one hand, he could bring you pleasure unlike anything you’d ever experienced before. But on the other, he knew exactly when to stop at the point that would torment you the most, right when you were about to go over the edge.

He was definitely using the latter to his advantage at the moment and you weren’t sure how much more you could take.

“You want me to touch you?” he asked. “Beg for it.”

The growl in his voice sent a delicious chill down your spine and you squirmed beneath him, trying to pull your wrists from his grasp in an attempt to defy him. He was so cocky and it annoyed you the extent to which it was justified.

Your attempt was fruitless but, deep down, you had known it would be. He was so much stronger than you.

“Please!” you mewled again.

“Not good enough.”

His grip around your wrists tightened just to the point of pain and you moaned.

“Vergil, please,” you tried again. “Please, touch me.”

“Where?”

He was really gonna make you say it.

“I want your fingers inside me!”

Your face grew hot under his scrutinizing gaze as you waited for his response.

“Better,” he said.

His mouth was never far from your ear, which he knew was a very sensitive spot of yours, and the feel of his breath against it brought with it a brand new wave of goosebumps.

In accordance with your desires, he finally slipped his hand beneath the waistband of your underwear, brushing his fingers against your entrance before slipping them just inside.

He continued to hold them there, eyeing you expectantly with a smoldering gaze.

He was waiting for you to direct him again; you didn’t need him to say it this time in order to figure it out.

“Deeper,” you said.

“You’re going to have to be more specific.”

You huffed. As soon as he released your hands, he was going to pay for this.

“I want your fingers deeper inside me.”

He smiled and, for just a second, there was a flash of genuine affection, but it was gone just as quickly as it had appeared.

Once again, he obliged you, sending his fingers straight for your most sensitive spot, and you couldn’t hold back a cry as he began to massage it with his fingertips.

“Does that feel good?” he asked.

“Yes!” you gasped.

There was no point in playing coy anymore. You knew he was going to keep forcing the truth out of you whether you wanted to release it or not.

And so, you gave up for the time being, your head falling back as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of you.

He pressed his thumb against your clit and began to rub it in perfect sync with his other movements. The relief you felt was instantaneous, only to be followed by an even more intense sense of longing.

How long was he going to drag this out? Even as he picked up his pace a bit, you could tell that he had no intentions of actually letting you cum just yet.

Confirming your suspicions, he removed his hand and reached down to the floor beside him to pick up the black vibrating wand that had become so infamous between the two of you.

That was what had started all of this in the first place. He'd been helping you tidy up your room and, next thing you knew, he'd found your favorite toy tucked beside your mattress and was threatening to torture you with it.

This was your punishment for stealing his dignity with it, he'd said.

He looked you straight in the eyes as he switched it on and placed it between your legs, tracing the same pattern his hand had been following moments before.

“How does it feel to be so powerless?” he asked. “Completely at the mercy of my touch?”

You looked up at him through half-lidded eyes and smiled.

“Pretty good,” you said.

You had begun to grow used to taking on a more dominant role, so you had to admit that this made for a nice change of pace. But as your eyes scanned the length of his body, which was still looming over you, you suddenly got an idea.

You had to keep your movements subtle to keep him from noticing, moving your right knee ever so slowly until it brushed against his erection, which had become quite obvious from the way he was positioned.

He gasped and flinched away, his grip on your wrists loosening just a little.

“Don’t do that,” he said.

You noticed that his growl had lost a bit of its edge as he scolded you.

“Maybe I’m not as powerless as you think I am,” you said, your smile growing wider.

He repositioned himself so you wouldn’t be able to repeat the action.

“Quiet,” he hissed.

You wiggled your wrists again, hoping to take advantage of his distracted state, but he held them fast.

He turned up the setting on the wand and you cried out at the sudden intensity. Your body began to jerk around of its own accord as he focused the tip of it on your clit and held it firmly in place.

“Your voice sounds so beautiful when you scream for me,” he said, and the sound of his voice sent a powerful surge of pleasure coursing through you.

He was so good at this. No matter how much of an upperhand you thought you’d managed to gain, he always reduced you to a quivering mess in the end.

“Let me hear it. Let me hear how good it feels.”

You bit your lip and a whimper escaped from between your clenched teeth. You’d shut your eyes quite some time ago, but apparently, his voice was all you needed to send you over the edge.

And just when you were about to get there, he pulled the wand away. How did he always know?

Your muted sounds of pleasure were replaced with an exasperated groan.

“Don’t hold yourself back,” he said.

“I won’t!” you cried.

“You promise?”

“Yes, I promise!”

You could still hear the wand buzzing in his hand and the anticipation forced your eyes back open. The sight of him above you, lips slightly parted, his eyes focused intently on your face had you aching all over again.

“Alright,” he said, and he pressed the wand back where it had been.

This time, you made no attempt to restrain the sounds that spilled from your mouth. Before, you had been concerned about frivolous things, like embarrassing yourself in the event that the neighbors heard you through the wall, but now your only concern was finding your release.

He upped the intensity again and your legs began to tremble. Your first instinct was to try and hold them still, but then you remembered that such things were no longer allowed.

“Oh god!” you cried.

You’d never set it this high when you’d used it on yourself and found that it was always right on the cusp of being too much for you.

“Tell me when you’re about to cum,” he said.

It briefly crossed your mind that he may have only been asking this of you so he could deprive you again, but the thought didn’t stick around for long. It was impossible to focus on much of anything as your senses had been entirely overtaken by the pleasure you felt.

“Say it,” he said.

You struggled to find your voice, but eventually managed to force out a squeaky, “I’m gonna cum!”

You felt him smile against your neck and he whispered, “good girl.”

With his praise still ringing in your ears, your entire body began to shake as a powerful orgasm overtook you. Your legs jerked from side to side and you felt the urge to try and pull away from the overwhelming vibrations, but he somehow managed to hold the wand firmly in place throughout.

Just when you were sure you couldn't take anymore, the sensation began to subside and your body finally relaxed.

He switched off the wand and released your wrists.

“Holy shit,” you said, running a hand through your sweaty hair. “That was really intense.”

“I’m not done with you yet,” he said, and your heart started to race again.

He tossed the wand onto the floor and leaned over you until his body was just about flush with yours.

“I can’t just let you go after you got me so riled up.”

You were beginning to feel the stirrings of arousal again already and you were surprised that your body still had any energy left.

“That’s not a fair accusation,” you said, tangling your fingers in his hair. “You made me do it.”

He took your face in his hands and began to kiss you, not even attempting to hold back his fervor any longer.

Apparently, he had been holding back quite a bit.

He eagerly licked at your lips and you were more than happy to allow his tongue into your mouth. It felt so good to be able to kiss him and touch him again, and the act of doing so brought with it a strange sense of relief.

You slipped your hands beneath his t-shirt and he managed to pull himself away from you just long enough to remove it and discard it onto the bed beside you.

“Are you ready?” he asked, and you nodded.

He lifted himself off you again and finally pulled your underwear all the way off, then undid his pants just enough to release his erection.

He was rock hard, but you never would have guessed it based on the way he had been acting. You would have to figure out his secrets for maintaining his composure so well if you ever hoped to get the upper hand on him again.

He lowered his body back onto yours and slowly eased inside of you, causing you to shudder. You were still a bit sensitive from your last orgasm, but it took you only a few moments to adjust.

“I’ll go easy on you,” he said. “This time.”

You were about to tell him that he didn’t have to do that, but your body reminded you that you needed to take it slow as another shudder rippled through you.

“Probably a good idea,” you said.

His thrusts were gentle, but it was apparent that he was exerting quite a bit of effort to hold himself back.

He placed his hands on either side of your head and your hands made their way into his hair again, which was already beginning to fall out of place.

“I’m not gonna tease you this time,” he said.

“You better not,” you said.

A particularly deep thrust made you gasp and you could already feel yourself building to another orgasm, though not quite as intensely as before.

“Right there,” you breathed.

He did it again and your body tightened.

“Like that?” he asked.

“Yes. Just like that.”

He continued like this, pressing his lips back to yours, then moving them down to your chest and peppering it with light kisses.

It was always so thrilling when he dominated you, but you also loved moments like this. It wasn’t often that he chose to show his gentler side, so it was always a treat when you got to experience it.

Though, it had been happening more and more frequently as of late, you’d noticed.

You wrapped your arms around him and pulled him in closer, burying your face in his neck and kissing just below his jaw.

You pulled your lips away and moaned softly against his skin as you came for the second time that evening. Instead of being as explosive and all consuming as the last, this one was soft and steady, leaving a deep sense of satisfaction in its wake.

He leaned over and kissed your cheek, then pulled out of you and came onto your stomach, which was still unfortunately covered by your shirt.

And then, just as you’d begun to relax into post-coital bliss, you heard an unexpected sound just beside your ear: the tearing of fabric.

Your eyes flicked open and you turned toward the source of the sound to find that he’d torn a small hole in your bed sheet with his fingers.

You cocked your head to one side, giving him a weird look.

“Hey,” you teased.

“Sorry,” he said.

“You ruined my shirt and my sheets. Unbelievable.”

You smiled up at him and he smiled back.

“Well, I can remedy one of those two, at least,” he said.

He removed your shirt, then went to lay down beside you, pulling the blanket up over both of you.

“That wasn’t too much, was it?”

You were exhausted after all of that, but it was definitely the good kind.

“No,” you replied. “Not at all.”

“Good.” He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you in to his chest. “As you know, I don’t have much experience in these matters.”

“You keep saying that, but I can never tell.”

“That’s very flattering.”

“It’s the truth.” You nuzzled his chest. “You’re amazing.”

He said nothing in response to this and you were quite sure you’d embarrassed him.

“Let’s get cleaned up,” he finally said.

"Don't forget, we still have to finish cleaning up the room," you shot back.

"Later." He stood up from the bed. "I'll go run you a bath."

You watched him disappear into the bathroom and shook your head. You weren't sure what he had in mind for you next, but what you could be sure of was that you weren't done facing your consequences just yet.


End file.
